Tarduk
Tarduk was an Agori of the Jungle Tribe. History Tarduk searched the sands across Bara Magna in search of treasures and artifacts from before the disaster of the planet. Tarduk was accompanying Gresh while Gresh was practicing his battle moves outside of Tesara, before the Great Tornament. He was confronted by Malum and a group of Vorox. Malum suggested that Gresh flee because a storm was coming, but he did not flee. Gresh told Tarduk to go back to the city. After the confrontation, the two set off for the annual tournament. Riddle of the Great Beings Tarduk was with a few other Agori cleaning up the Arena Magna when he saw a map of Bara Magna. It showed where the Skrall came from, but parts of it were missing. The only thing colored on it was a Red Star. Crotesius and Kirbold decided to join him on a quest to find the Red Star. The trio were then on their way north with three Sand Stalkers. In the mountains, a few Wasteland Wolves started following them, no matter what. Eventually, they lost them, only to find even more wolves in front of them. A stranger then ran into them and commanded the wolves to stop. Crotesius recognized the warrior as Surel. Afterward, an avalanche of ice and snow came right for them, only to be stopped by a massive stream of fire. They then figured out that both attacks came from the Element Lords of Ice and Fire. The group also learned that the war was over for the tribes, but not for the Element Lords. Afterward, Tarduk, Crotesius, and Kirbold continued on their quest. In the Forest of Blades, they learned that there were tons of warriors trapped in the trees, but they didn't know how. At this point, Kirbold decided to turn around and head back. While riding through the forest, Tarduk and Crotesius were attacked by the plants and were captured by them. The Element Lord of Jungle then appeared before them. He would let Tarduk go free, but he wanted Crotesius to join the other warriors they found. The Element Lord of Jungle then told the him about the creation of the Element Lords, then noticed Kirbold, who was carrying a lit torch. Kirbold had lit the vines on fire, which caused the Jungle Lord to feel the pain the vines felt. The three escaped, but Tarduk looked back, only to see that the Element Lord was gone. Eventually, they ran into a river. They followed the river north, until the three found a fork in the river. Tarduk suggested that they cross the river. The three were about to cross when a giant hand of water eventually pulled all three of them under. Tarduk didn't drown, so he knew the Element Lord of Water was at work. He asked if "they knew the way," and Kirbold told them they did, the same thing they told the Jungle Lord. They soon noticed the water was freezing. The Water Lord escaped, but the Agori were left to drown. Tarduk noticed a slab of rock, which saved the three Agori, then went back underwater. He also saw the ice being destroyed. The group then saw a being composed of rock resembling Tarduk, the Element Lord of Rock, who told them to go back. After a short discussion, they were allowed to move on in their quest, but only if they didn't take anything from the Valley of the Maze. They continued on their journey and found the Spirit's Wish, an archway that could be used to teleport beings wherever they wanted. The group went inside, but woke up at the ruins of Arena Magna. Tarduk was confused, for he wanted to go to the Valley of the Maze. He then thought that somewhere inside his heart, he wanted to go home. He then continued the expedition, heading north once again. Journey's End Eventually, he found himself trapped in the Great Beings' fortress. Tarduk was eventually rescued by Mata Nui, and witnessed the fortress melt, only to be replaced by a volcano. He followed Mata Nui in the structure and found him, confused. The Great Spirit then told him that the Bara Magna robot had been dead for 100,000 years, and that it was unstable while it was activated. Together, they realized that the volcano was a power plant, and that if the Great Beings wanted to build another robot, then there had to be another power supply somewhere. Spherus Magna He is now living on Spherus Magna. Personality Tarduk saw the struggles of his tribe as a mere challenge to overcome. Sometimes, when he found a treasure, he could get so excited that he ignored danger. He was also quite adventurous and brave. Powers & Tools Tarduk used the claws on his limbs and shoulder-mounted blades to defend himself. Bionicle.com Description Tarduk was curious, brave, adventurous, and daring. He collected stories of the past and pores through ruins looking for remnants of ancient times. He was highly agile on all four limbs, but the possibility of finding an artifact can excite him so much he ignored danger. Set Information *Tarduk was released in 2009 as set number 8974 with a piece count of 17. *He is one of the few 2009 sets not to have the new hand mold. *Out of all six original Agori he has the most pieces. References The source of this information is the 2009 page, which takes its sources from official Lego product descriptions and information given by Greg Farshtey. fi:Tarduk Category:Agori Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Jungle Tribe Category:Characters Category:2010 Category:Regular Sets